


Wolves(41)

by NickQin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickQin/pseuds/NickQin





	Wolves(41)

Chapter 41  
刘世宇这几天魔怔不只是因为应激反应，在被精神触手那一端的空虚疼痛折磨之余，他还在竭力用自己最后一点理智思考怎么把现在的局面扭转过来。他想了上万种方法，最后排除一切可能，只剩下一种直通唯一可能的逆转：戴志春。  
已经黑天了，北京塔里静悄悄的，只剩下不知在何处巡逻的士兵的脚步声还在回荡。刘世宇扯着戴志春磕磕绊绊地走着，戴志春像个小木偶一样任由刘世宇拽着他前进。  
刘世宇背着枪，一路避开了所有巡逻士兵，到了李元浩的病房门前悄悄开了门，却发现里面空无一人。向导全身的精神触手都炸起来了，他冲到病床前，发现床褥都已经被换了新的，一切李元浩的痕迹都被抹掉了，刘世宇倒退踉跄了几步坐到了地上，脑子乱糟糟地。  
不可能，距离半个月期限结束还有好几天，现在不可能——  
除非……刘世宇眼睛因为恐慌睁大，除非他们忽悠李元浩的父母同意了提前执行安乐死。  
全世界都知道李元浩没救了，为了不让儿子多遭罪……刘世宇清楚他们为了快点让李元浩死会怎么欺骗那对可怜的夫妇。刘世宇被这个潜在的可能刺激到全身都在打颤，如果是以前他肯定能提前预料到这个可能，但是现在的他毕竟也是一个刚刚失去哨兵的向导，本来就极其脆弱的神经几近崩溃，他逼迫自己不要乱想，脑海里却不断闪过李元浩死亡的画面，刘世宇感觉自己快喘不上气了。  
因此他没有注意到门外不断接近的脚步声。  
“谁在——？”巡逻士兵的声音把刘世宇吓得一激灵，他猛得转身看向门外，全身的精神触手一股脑地冲向那两个士兵，俩人连话都没说完便悄无声息地昏死过去。刘世宇喘着粗气，他的枪口还在瞄准着门外，精神触手神经质地抽搐着。  
戴志春看看刘世宇，冷静地说道：“去停尸房，昨天晚上他还在这，安乐死的药物准备很长，最迟他们也得等到明天。”  
刘世宇抓住床边的栏杆，定了定神，拽起戴志春就往地下走。窗外的黑夜迫不及待地蚕食着每一处灯光照不到的角落，戴志春静静看着前面拉着自己踉踉跄跄赶路的男人，一言不发，现在任何的言语都能轻易将刘世宇压垮，他不敢多说什么。太平间的外面冷到让人发抖，刘世宇慢慢停在门前，推了把戴志春说道：“你进去看他在里面吗？”刘世宇不敢进去。  
戴志春轻轻推开门，里面真的太冷了，一具具尸体整齐地排在里面，戴志春一个个看过去，发现少有完整的尸体。有的没了胳膊，有的整个是炸开的，还有一个戴志春只看了一眼就忍不住恶心，这个人仿佛被从里面翻了出来。但他们都是死于使命的战士，戴志春轻轻念着现想出来的悼词，就这样一路走到了李元浩面前。  
李元浩真的没死。戴志春想不明白为什么要把他提前放到这来，李元浩还在缓慢呼吸着，嘴唇被冻地有点发白。志春轻轻握住李元浩的手，在上面落下一个吻，然后走了回去。推门出去时，刘世宇正倚着墙坐在地上。他本来就不胖，这几天变得愈发消瘦，眼睛大睁着目光发直，再加上这身病号服几乎像个疯子一样。戴志春走到他面前坐下，说道：“人还活着，还要我做什么？”  
刘世宇费了很大的力气才把目光聚焦到戴志春身上，他直愣愣地看着戴志春，精神触手却依旧敏锐地警惕着远处的楼梯口。过了好久，刘世宇才开口说道：“你知道第一向导怎么评吗？”  
“不是说你在全军向导里排第一就能当第一向导，有一个界限，只有天赋足够的人才能在觉醒的时候能感受到它的存在，它就像一张网，会把天赋不足的人拦在网下，网下的人根本感受不到网的存在，但是第一向导不一样，我突破了那张网。只要破网就是第一向导，但是破网的人一个世纪也就能出一两个，在我之前第一向导的位置已经空了十年了。”  
“戴志春，你也在那张网之上，我能感受到。”刘世宇轻轻地说：“不仅如此，我还能感受到你在我之上，我不知道穆拉那畜生都对你做了什么，但是你应该是经历了二次觉醒。现在国境之内，只论向导能力，不会再有比你更厉害的向导了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以，所以……”刘世宇握枪的手越收越紧：“戴志春，我知道我的极限在哪里，我也知道我距离我想做的事差多少距离。李元浩的精神图景现在是完全封死的，真要想把他救醒，首先必须有人去跟他建立足够稳定的精神连接，然后这个人还得有超级强横的精神力，强横到能把一个完全封死的精神图景破开，把他从里面拉出来。前者需要肉体结合，后者——”  
“我差一点点，能做到。”刘世宇的声音平淡而绝望。  
只差一点点。  
“所以你判断我肯定能做到是吗？”戴志春说道：“所以我现在需要进去跟李元浩做爱？”  
刘世宇没有回答，他像一株枯死的树木，一动不动地坐着。  
“刘世宇，你真的愿意？”戴志春歪着头问道。  
刘世宇嘲弄地笑了，嗓音枯哑：“难不成你不愿意？你不是喜欢李元浩吗？”  
“我不愿意。”戴志春分外干脆地回答，刘世宇一愣。  
“我确实喜欢虎哥，但是我答应过张锐了，我是他的人，我不会跟其他人上床的。”  
这完全超出了刘世宇的预料，准确说今天刘世宇身边发生的所有事都在失控的边缘。戴志春反应过来的时候已经被刘世宇按倒在地面，那把步枪的枪口死死抵着他的脑袋。刘世宇像一头发疯的野兽一样喘息着，狮子一般凶狠。  
“你真的愿意？”戴志春咬着牙说：“难不成拿枪顶着我让我跟虎哥做？你在旁边看着？你这么无私吗。”  
“刘世宇，你太厉害了。”戴志春艰难地说道：“精神连接都断了还能这么理智，你真的是人吗？”  
戴志春感觉自己的头要被枪口压出个窟窿，痛到几乎要失声喊出来。刘世宇的力气大到骇人，戴志春快要被向导捏碎了，极大的痛感让他近乎窒息，大脑一片空白。  
不会就这样痛死了吧。戴志春恍惚地想着。  
不知过了多久，戴志春终于回过神来了。手臂上全是被掐出来的紫红印子，脑后火辣辣地疼，戴志春挣扎着爬起来大声咳嗽着，回身却看到刘世宇瘫坐在地上，枪倒在一边，走廊里空荡荡地只剩下戴志春的咳嗽声。  
“我不愿意。”戴志春听到刘世宇这样回复他。  
“你走吧戴志春。”刘世宇说：“枪在我这，我活不下去了。”  
刘世宇这几天一直在逼着自己想办法盘活眼前的僵局，他不断地欺骗自己，以往遇到比这更难的时候他都挺过来了，这次也行，一定有办法。那天谈判的时候李元浩肯定有什么重要情报想对自己说，只要让戴志春把李元浩救活了，那条情报也就活了，局面就能扭转过来。  
多无私伟大啊，又能救自己心爱的人又能救整个别动队，骗得刘世宇自己都信了。可是爱根本就是自私的，刘世宇你真的能眼睁睁看着李元浩跟别的人永久结合吗，你舍得吗，哪怕他要死了？  
我死了不就能解决一切问题了吗，我死了我们就能永远在一起了，刘世宇想，哪还用得着这么麻烦。失去哨兵的痛苦能把任何向导逼疯，刘世宇强忍着和天性对抗，却最终还是败在了李元浩的死期前。  
我先去把李元浩杀了，然后自杀，这样我们就永远在一起了。  
觉得自己能救活所有人，却救不了第一向导外壳下那个哭喊的向导。  
戴志春捂着喉咙爬到刘世宇面前，向导的精神触手死气沉沉地拖在地上，戴志春小心翼翼地把它们都捧起来，拢在一起，缓缓地注入精神力。  
“刘世宇，你真的很厉害。”戴志春仔细斟酌着要说的话，刘世宇已经快要失控了，现在想让他彻底疯掉实在太过容易：“穆拉当年第一次扯断我的精神连接的时候我直接疼哭了，恨不得死掉，你竟然还能分神思考。”  
刘世宇抬起自己满是泪痕的脸，任由戴志春亲吻他的面颊。戴志春笨手笨脚地把他搂进怀里，小声说着：“你帮我守着门口，我去给你救李元浩。你的判断基本都是对的，只有一点不对。”  
戴志春把刘世宇拖到停尸房门口，又把枪塞到他怀里，然后说道：“你对我的预估太低了。”  
说罢戴志春转身头也不回地进了房间。刘世宇抱着枪低着头呆坐在地板上，缓慢思考着戴志春的话，过了不知多久，他原本死气沉沉的精神触手突然猛地暴涨出去，向导重新握紧了手里的枪，再度冷静下来监视着整栋楼梯。原本在戴志春的质问下消散殆尽的勇气再次回到了躯壳，走廊天花板上的灯光竖直打下来，把向导单薄到只剩下凶狠的目光掩藏在一片阴影里。

李元浩已经停止思考很久了。  
那天被切断连接后他只觉得头都痛炸了，紧接着外界的一切飞速远离他，不可抗拒的力量将李元浩拉回了自己的精神图景，再也出不去。李元浩不是没做过尝试，他也试着从这片黑暗里出去过，他撕咬过踢过砸过，哭着喊刘世宇的名字喊他爸妈的名字，不断去尝试让自己的精神触手伸出来却在剧痛后再次认清他们已经被扯掉的事实。他在自己的精神图景里枯坐着，念叨着刘世宇的名字，刘世宇刘世宇刘世宇刘世宇。渐渐地他不再有任何情绪，紧接着他开始无法理解自己为什么要出去，最终屈服在了这片黑暗里，只是还在不断重复刘世宇三个字。  
但是现在有人在喊他。  
“李元浩。”声音很熟悉，李元浩却想不起来。是谁啊，他这样想着，紧接着脑海里便一遍遍无意识地循环着这句话。是谁啊，是谁啊，是谁啊？  
也不知道过了多久，李元浩终于迟钝地想到，自己应该说出这句话，光是想对方是听不到的。紧接着又是缓慢的思考，哨兵用蜗牛一样地速度回想该如何发声。  
“是谁啊？”终于，他听到自己说。  
眼前的黑暗骤然驱散，李元浩茫然地看着眼前的一切。是一家照相馆，摄影师还在调试灯光，一家三口在镜头前做好，妈妈在喊小孩不要乱动，父亲穿着军装，一本正经却又难掩笑意。  
然后一声巨大的爆炸声响起，李元浩发现好多蒙着脸的人从自己的身体穿过，那些人把父亲的尸体拖到一边，拖着拼命挣扎的母子往外走。又过了一会，烟雾散去，母亲流着血了无声息地倒在一遍，蒙面人在互相厮杀，小孩凄惨地痛苦着，他的衣服被扯得七零八落。  
李元浩终于想起来了，这是戴志春，他好像认识。  
场景突然抹平，等到李元浩反应过来时，他和戴志春被关在一个房间里。戴志春那时候应该才十二岁出头，瘦瘦小小的，手脚都被锁链锁住了，坐在地上怯生生地抱着膝盖。李元浩喊他的名字，没有得到回应。  
这是在穆拉的实验室。李元浩意识到。  
一个工作人员推门进来了，他带着一个针管，里面全是棕色的药剂。戴志春软绵绵地被抓起了胳膊，李元浩眼睁睁看着工作人员把那一整管药都粗暴地推进了戴志春的血管里，戴志春痛到放声大哭起来，却被狠狠地打了脑袋。  
工作人员撤了出去，戴志春挣扎着爬到了房间的角落里，抱着膝盖发抖。李元浩暗骂了一句，此时他的神智回来了一大半，他想起了戴志春是谁。虽然不知道是怎么做到的，但是此刻他意识到自己应该是在戴志春的回忆里，这帮人正在拿戴志春做实验。  
戴志春还在小声哭着，李元浩突然抽了抽鼻子，他闻到了一丝极淡的罂粟花的味道，紧接着小孩突然抬起了头，李元浩发现他脸上飘着不正常的潮红，手指也难耐的绞在一起。  
我操。李元浩心里一惊，这药他妈是催情的。  
“我操你妈的穆拉你个畜——”李元浩话还没说完就被巨大的广播声震得硬生生收住了话。一个男声叽里呱啦地说了一串阿拉伯语，紧接着实验室门开了，二十多个哨兵排着队走了进来。  
李元浩只觉得自己全身的血都往脑门子上冲，他大骂着抡拳揍了过去，拳头却穿过了那些人的身体没有打到任何人身上。这只是一段记忆，是已成定局的事实，李元浩根本什么都改变不了，他只能眼睁睁看着他们走向墙角里的戴志春，小孩恐惧地尖叫着，手脚上的锁链往回收，扯着他把他拖到了房间中间动弹不得，那些人开始伸手扒他的衣服。  
李元浩把他这辈子能骂的最难听的脏话都骂干净了，徒劳地揍他能看见的每一个人，戴志春的惨叫声刺激着他的神经，太阳穴突突地生疼，李元浩把穆拉祖宗上下骂了干净，却阻止不了这帮魔鬼。  
他缓缓地走到墙边，颓然地坐下，身后戴志春的手在人群里竭力伸了出去，仿佛在向他求助。李元浩挣扎着爬过去想要握住那只纤瘦的手，掌心却白白地穿了过去，那只手还扒着地板竭力往外伸着。不知道谁在里面发现了戴志春的动作，猛得往里拖他，戴志春的指腹在地上被磨出长长一道血痕，惨叫着被拖了回去。  
李元浩跪在地上，他听到很多人的喘息和戴志春微弱的哭泣声，过了一会一股很浓的罂粟花味弥散开，戴志春的精神触手被不知谁的精神触手吸附住，向导素爆发，永久连接建立。催情剂逼迫着戴志春陷进痛苦的情欲里，逐渐媚哑的声音还杂糅着哭泣，精液的腥膻味道在整个房间里弥漫，几乎盖过了向导素的味道。不知道过了多久，戴志春终于一点声音也发不出来了，这帮人才又按照喇叭里的指挥排着队离开了房间。  
李元浩爬过去想把戴志春抱起来，却只能颤抖着轻轻抚摸着几乎没了命的孩子的头发。戴志春眼泪都流干了，身下还混着污浊的血迹，疼痛和恶心逼得他生不如死。  
突然他感觉精神连接那头绷紧了。  
“不不不，不要我求求你——”小孩哆嗦着哀求着，他全身都在抽搐。但是紧绷感并没有仁慈地消散，戴志春感觉自己头皮都炸了，精神连接被扯住的感觉越来越强烈，小孩失声尖叫着求饶，却换不来一句哪怕是欺骗的安慰。  
仿佛有一声轻微的断裂声，就像扯断橡皮筋时会发出的那种沉闷的声音，戴志春整个人僵死在了原地。  
李元浩在戴志春已经扭曲的尖叫声里控制不住地流泪，哨兵无力的捶着地板，瘫坐在地上眼看着戴志春死去活来直到嗓子完全哑掉咳出一口口鲜血。戴志春伏在地板上疼到全身都蜷曲成一团，房门却突然又开了，新的一拨人鱼贯而入。  
建立永久链接，扯断，无限循环。李元浩退到墙角，他知道自己干预不了，只能无能为力地看着戴志春被不断进来的人围住。几遍下来以后实验组那边嫌速度太慢，直接把仪器推到房间里，刚建立精神连接就立刻把连接断开。戴志春昏死过去好几次，却被精神冲击一次次强制唤醒。  
戴志春脑海里全是橡皮筋断裂的声音，像是一声声腌臜的叹息。  
不知道过了多久，人群突然散开了，戴志春无声无息地躺在地上。李元浩擦擦眼睛，他在空气中闻到了一股很浓很浓的罂粟花味，非常呛人。过了一会味道散掉以后，一个工作人员推了其中一个实验哨兵一把，那人走过去掐着戴志春的腰插进他的身体里，快速挺动着自己的下半身，戴志春低声呻吟起来，已经失控的身体很快就达到了高潮，他大口喘息着，罂粟花的味道在空气里炸开，而精神触手却依旧漂浮着没有任何动静。  
连接建立失败。  
过了一会那个人又尝试着建立精神连接，这次成功了，又一次向导素爆发。一个人打算开仪器扯掉连接，却被喇叭里的声音阻止住了。  
戴志春躺在惨白的灯光下，时间一点点流淌，他的眼睛里一片空白。  
十分钟后，连接自动断了。戴志春猛得抽搐了一下，眼睛里噙满了泪水。很疼。  
李元浩绝望地闭上了眼睛。他知道，试验成功了，戴志春废了。  
接下来的日子飞快地在李元浩眼前流逝。每天都有好几个哨兵来戴志春的房间，戴志春如果哭闹不配合，那天的时间和人员就要增加一倍，渐渐的戴志春也麻木了，他学会了在有人靠近的时候张开腿，别人怎么折磨他也只有闭着眼睛接受然后释放更多的向导素。那些向导素都被抽气设备收集起来，进行一定程度的稀释以后，在阿列克谢卖出天价。  
再后来他被调教到用道具就可以，减少了很多哨兵的单方面消耗。  
再后来，张锐打扫房间误入了戴志春的实验室。李元浩看着原本怯懦柔媚的戴志春闭上了眼睛，一个眼神清明的戴志春睁眼对着张锐说道：“你身后有个东西。”  
他看完了戴志春在设施里的全部日子。  
画面定格在处于假失感状态的戴志春被运出房间前的最后一秒。所有场景都在迅速消散，一切归于空白，李元浩再度睁眼的时候，两个戴志春坐在他面前，一个软媚一个清冷。  
“这都是谁呀。“李元浩扯着嘴角，笑得特别难看。  
“我是琪琪呀。”“我是戴志春。”  
李元浩不再说什么，只是小心翼翼地，把两个小孩一起轻轻抱进了怀里。  
“虎哥，你别同情我。”戴志春轻声笑着：“我他妈是个婊子，锅老师还在门外为你死去活来的，我跑里面来勾引你来了。”  
“别他妈胡说，别作践自己。“李元浩收紧了怀抱。  
“内容有点恶心，但是没办法，我身上能足以把你刺激醒的记忆只有这些了，换别的我怕你醒的不彻底，一不小心容易损伤大脑。”戴志春一脸认真地说，他弯起手臂拍拍李元浩的背：“除此之外，我还想告诉你，没有你戴志春真的死在迪拜了。我撑不住的时候全在想我被抓走前你那道乱七八糟的精神力，我知道这个世界上还是有人在想救我，这一点念想我撑了这么多年，没这个我真的就烂死在那地方了。”  
“李元浩，谢谢你。”  
“我他妈何德何能啊。”  
“虎哥，跟我们回去吧，锅老师还在等你呢。”琪琪蹭了蹭李元浩的肩膀，琪琪是戴志春一切脆弱胆小服从的性格拆离主人格后诞生的，平时戴志春以这个人格示人，精神分裂一定程度上让他逃避掉了令他作呕的现实。  
“你再不醒过来锅老师真要自杀了。”  
“我出不去，我也想出去，他们把我精神触手扯断了。”  
“我带你出去。”戴志春说：“锅老师让我来带你出去的，你想他吗。”  
李元浩身上虚虚的探出来了残存的一点点精神触手，戴志春毫不客气地缠了上去，催促着往外拉扯。哨兵嘶地倒吸了一口气，他的精神触手原本已经被扯掉了，现在戴志春在强行灌输精神力催生他的精神触手重新生长，比长骨头还疼。  
“我想他啊，我能不想吗。“李元浩哑着嗓子，眼睛里隐隐有水光说：“那他妈是我老婆，他得多疼啊，我真是我……”  
“他很想你，差点死掉了。”琪琪说，李元浩忍着剧烈的头疼，眼睛通红，狠命点点头。琪琪轻轻擦掉了李元浩的眼泪，哨兵摸摸他的头，对着戴志春说道：“开始吧。”  
李元浩发誓此生都不想有第二次了，那种感觉差不多相当于从脑子里面长把刀子出来再把头盖骨捅开，李元浩疼得魂飞魄散。现实里他在停尸台上剧烈挣扎着，戴志春一边在催生他的精神触手，一边在强行突破他的精神图景的封锁，痛到李元浩差点昏死过去。  
“我操能快点吗！戴志春你让我死个痛快吧！”  
“要是能快点就好了。”精神图景里戴志春满头都是冷汗，他也是第一次做这种唤醒，生怕一个不小心把李元浩弄废了。  
也不知道过去多久，李元浩睁着眼睛大口喘气，竭力让眼睛聚焦到晃眼的亮光上，他感觉自己从什么地方掉下来了，趴在地上根本起不来。又不知过去多久，他终于挣扎着爬起来，只觉得天旋地转。  
他眨眨眼睛，发现戴志春昏死在他身边，他抬起头，放眼望去全是一排排的尸体。哨兵挣扎起来，背着戴志春跌跌撞撞地走向门外。  
他打开门，放下戴志春，在刘世宇尚未反应过来的时候扑进他的怀里，飞速地缠上他的精神连接结合到一起，连接那一端震惊委屈绝望狂喜一堆复杂地情绪一股脑涌了过来，李元浩心里想我操你们向导都这么复杂吗，然后无可救药地睡死了过去。


End file.
